


The Future

by jewishsuperboy



Series: Tikkun Olam [2]
Category: The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Judaism, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:41:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8533474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jewishsuperboy/pseuds/jewishsuperboy
Summary: A series of scenes relating to Jewish!Evan McCullouch.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic contains references to sexual abuse and something bordering on self harm.

Evan put on his magan david. He moved it until it was centered on his chest, a couple inches over where his binder ended. He remembered Mrs. McCullouch giving it to him the day before he left home.

  
“Are you sure you want to leave, Evan?” She asked.

  
“Yes. I have to! There's… there's nothing left for me here. I'll send money back,” Evan said, playing with the edge of his binder under his shirt.

  
Mrs. McCullouch’s smile warmed Evan’s heart. No matter how many bad memories he had of the place, it'd always be home. Mrs. McCullouch was like his mom and he loved her. He just… couldn't stay, he couldn't sleep in the bed where… it happened.

  
“I'll be fine, don't worry,” Evan said.

  
“I have something for you,” Mrs. McCullouch said, she slid a hand into her pocket and took out a small velvet box. She pressed it into Evan’s hand.

  
“What is it?” Evan asked gingerly opening up the box. He paused and gasped. It was a magan david.

  
“I couldn't afford one when you had your bar mitzvah but I can now. I hope you like it,” She said.

  
Evan wiped away tears before he hugged Mrs. McCullouch. He was so damn happy. He'd wanted a magan david for so long, finally having one felt… right. Like it was how he was supposed to be his.

  
Mrs. McCullouch put it on Evan and he enjoyed the weight of it there. It felt comforting and normal and like everything he'd ever wanted. Leaving and getting this were in some small way everything he'd ever wanted.

 

* * *

 

Evan couldn't fast. If he didn't eat for more than 5 hours while awake he'd get stick. He'd tried so many Yom Kippurs and then paid the price for it. Still he was gonna try anyways. He barely made it past breakfast before the headache set in. He took two advils and sat down.

  
“Evan, why aren't you eating?” Axel’s mouth was full of sausage and eggs.

  
“I'm fasting,” Evan said leaning back and finishing his water.

  
“Really?” Axel asked.

  
“I can't go to synagogue, but I can do this,” Evan said, “I'm also abstaining from all luxuries, today.”

  
“Sounds good,” Axel said.

  
The day went to shit about 3 hours later. Evan threw up from his headache. He massaged his head.

  
“I'm… I'm okay,” Evan said.

  
“Nope. I get it Evan, you're jewish too, but you need to eat. Here's some bread,” Lisa said shoving a piece of white bread towards Evan.

  
“I'm not eating it,” Evan said, turning away from the food.

  
“Look you stubborn fucker, eat the food or we're benching you,” Lisa said.

  
“Fine.” Evan said taking a bite of the bread. He finished it off in 4 bites.

  
“Hasham doesn’t want you to hurt yourself,” Lisa said.

  
“How do you know what Adonai wants?” Evan asked.

  
“Because I'm not a fucking asshat and I'm taking a guess,” Lisa said.

  
“Fine,” Evan grumbled.

  
“Hey… it's okay, this won't ruin you,” Lisa said.

  
“Look, I'm already ruined and gross and…” Evan trailed off.

  
“Evan… what happened to you?” Lisa asked.

  
“I was… I was sexually abused. An older Christian boy I knew thought that he'd turn me. When I didn't cooperate he, um. It didn't end well,” Evan said, “So yeah I'm gross and ruined.”

  
Lisa leaned in and hugged Evan.

  
“Thank you for telling me,” She said.

  
Evan nodded and cuddled against her.

  
“Thanks for listening,” Evan buried his head in her chest.

 

* * *

 

 

“B’shem mitzvat tzitzit v’mitzvat hityatzrut,” Evan recited before pulling his binder over his head. He repositioned his boobs and looked up.

  
This was how he should look, his mid brown skin and green-ish eyes and his flat chest. This was him.

  
Evan looked at his phone. 6 texts from the rogues.

  
**from: golden glider**

  
**the conservative rabbis of america decided to uphold the decisions of trans jews all across the country, congratulations evan**

  
**to: golden glider**

  
**OMIGOD!!!! IM SO !!!!!**

  
Evan hadn't felt happier in a long time, he spent the day making apple cake and chilling out. He called Mrs. McCullouch to tell her the happy news; the future was full of good things.


End file.
